This invention relates to radiant tube heater systems and in particular to reflectors for radiant tube heaters.
Radiant tube heater systems are well known in the heating industry and are useful for warming large covered spaces such as those found at industrial and manufacturing facilities, air craft hangers and swimming pools. However there are some known and perceived problems with such heating systems including insufficient heat being supplied to areas in which heat is needed and the non-uniform supply of heat to areas along the length of the tubular conduit through which the combustion gases flow.
It is known to provide metal reflectors located directly above the radiant tube and extending the length thereof in order to reflect the heat from the tube downwardly towards the floor area of the building or structure where it is required. A low intensity tube heater generally comprises a burner attached to a steel radiant tube. The sheet metal reflector extends over the top of the tube and also over its two opposite sides. The reflector re-radiates and re-directs infrared heat energy back to the tube, to the floor and to itself and, in this way, it reduces convection losses and directs more radiant heat to the ground or floor where it is needed.
Most known low intensity infrared heaters have a radiant factor of 40% to 45% and a convection heat output of 35% to 40%. Traditional radiant tube systems have an inability to effectively control the convection and radiant outputs. Radiant tube heaters for commercial and industrial space heating systems can have a variety of firing rates ranging from, for example, 45,000 BTU/H to 200,000 BTU/H.
There is a need for better, more efficient radiant tube heaters having an increased radiant factor and an improved heat flux density on the floor area. By improving the efficiency of a radiant tube heater of the aforementioned type, it is possible to reduce fuel consumption while still achieving a comfortable temperature level and it is also is possible to reduce carbon emissions.